In the Light
by Paradox.bookjunkie
Summary: "...if one only remembers to turn on the light!" Secrets brought to the light. Written for the Seven Deadly Sins Challenge. Rated T just in case.
1. Pride

**Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns everything except for the plot, which is mine.**

**Pairing: None.**

**Character(s): Kreacher, Walburga Black, Regulus Black (mentioned only) and Sirius Black (mentioned only)**

**Prompt: Pride **

**Rating: T for darkish (not really, at all) themes.**

**Word Count: 371**

…

**Written for the Seven Deadly Sins Competition. (Pride Entry)**

…

The most noble house of Black.

Walburga gazed upon the portraits upon the wall in front of her.

Her hands ran over the scorch mark that had once been her son.

Why could he not just _try_ to be like Regulus?

_Regulus_ never got detention.

_Regulus_ had been Sorted into Slytherin, as had all the Blacks since anyone alive could remember.

And last of all, the most important in her mind, Regulus kept the pride of the Blacks intact, unlike Sirius did.

Unlike Siruis _had._

Her hands ran absentmindedly over the scorch mark again, starting as Kreacher Apparated behind her.

"Does Mistress require anything?" Kreacher asked, bending at the waist so the tip of his long nose brushed the cold floor.

"No, Kreacher," She replied turning away. "I shall notify you if I am in need of anything. You may go." She heard the shuffle of feet as he backed his way out of the room, still bent at the waist.

Her main source of pride was her family. Her house, her name. She was a Black. Walbura Black. Descendant of the Blacks.

Mother of Regulus, a noble and worthy son that served willingly to the Dark lord and was favoured in his eyes.

Sirius was…her secret. A little tear in the fabric of her perfect fantasy built on the wavering card castle of pride. A house built on the sand.

She hated that tear. That was why it had been scorched off her wall. She grinned, rubbing her fingertips on the black spot.

He was gone forever. The tear had been sewn shut. He was on that side, and she and her family, his family, on theirs. He had made his choice. And it was time to make sure he would never set foot in her house again.

"Kreacher!" she shouted. He appeared before her with a crack!

"Yes, Mistress?" He asked, bowing low.

She smirked. "It seems as if I do have something for you to do."

"My wish is your command." He looked up at her with bright eyes.

"As always, Kreacher, I can count on you."

People said that pride was their downfall.

Pride was her protection.

Her refuge.

The barrier between worlds.

Hers, and her son's.

* * *

**Yay! Ending! **

**So. What do you think?**

**REVIEW! PLEASE!**

**I beg of you. **

**PLUS: There's a reference to a movie. an old-ish sappy one, but still a reference. **

**Can you guess it?  
**

**You might get a prize ;) But only if you review. (Blackmail! Mwahahahaha!)**


	2. Lust

**Disclaimer: Am I richer than the Queen? Oh hell no. Am I JK Rowling? Nope. All credit to her and her incredible imagination.**

**Pairing: James/Sirius**

**Characters: Sirius Black, James Potter (mentioned), Lily Evans (nee Potter) (mentioned)**

**Prompt: Lust**

**Rated: T for pairing and dark themes.**

**Word Count: 222**

…

**Written for the Seven Deadly Sins Competition. (Lust entry)**

…

I am ashamed.

Ashamed of what I feel.

Why shouldn't I be?

Why should I be?

Why can I not just look on him as a brother, as a friend?

Instead, my gaze holds more.

It is not that I intend for it to.

No, I try to hold the feelings back.

But when he goes and does that…when he ruffles his hair and grins…

But he's looking at Evans. Not me.

He is Evans's, and Evans is his. Even if she doesn't know it yet.

James worships the ground she walks on, and isn't afraid to show her.

I?

I am doomed.

Doomed by the rightful course of nature.

Doomed by an ivory beauty with red flames for hair and green emeralds for eyes.

I am struck down by a woman, a lilting laugh, and twinkling eye.

A hip that curves, a chest with all the right angles.

The thought makes me sick.

But I will not pursue my feelings.

However much I wish I could.

I won't.

I will not.

So I will let the way of nature take its course.

I will let my fate rest in the balance of the world..

But never will I stop.

I can watch, I can restrain myself, but I can't stop my feelings.

I can't and I won't.

I can't.

I won't.

…

…

**Aw. Poor Padfoot. :(**

**Leave me your thoughts. My first ever James/Sirius fic..!**


End file.
